Amulet Neko!
by Elizabehta Beilschmidt
Summary: Amu está castigada, pero eso no le impide pensar en Ikuto... ¿Dónde estará? ¿Por qué no ha venido a su balcón?... La visita de un desesperado Yoru le dará la respuesta, pero le preocupa. Ahora sólo puede correr a salvarle. Y, quizás, algo bueno ocurra.


EDITO: Quería recordar mi twitter ^^ Es Gilbirda (incluís el arroba y ya está. Buscando en google sale). Allí podéis seguir mis vivencias, alegrías y tristezas. Lo que me hace reír y demás cosas xDDD También podéis hablarme de tú a tú ;D Lo visito cada 5 segundos xDDD No tengo vida.

* * *

><p>Hola!^^ Este es mi primer fic en Shugo Chara! y creo que voy a escribir más. En verdad me gusta variar las cosas que escribo, así que tengo ya de 4 fandoms publicados ^^ Soy muy feliz.<p>

De este fic puedo decir que me he liberado un poquito. Estaba tan acostumbrada a una forma de narración muy densa con mi fic de Crepúsculo y aquí he dicho cosas que nunca diría en ese fic. No, no son palabrotas, aunque quizá alguna se me haya escapado.

Por cierto, ya sé que Amulet Neko aparece bajo otras circunstancias (en uno de los videojuegos, cuando Yoru la fuerza a ello), pero a mí me dio la gana que pasase esto. ¿Vale? Me pareció muy bonito que pasase de este modo, salvar a Ikuto de vez en cuando no le irá mal a Amu xD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amulet Neko<strong>_

Realmente no sabía por qué diantres le había pasado esto a ella. Observando las paredes decoradas al más puro estilo punk-gótico aquel que su madre _amablemente_ (inserte sarcasmo) había elegido que "le pegaba", murmuró una sarta de blasfemias que a su edad uno no debería oír. Realmente estar cerca de alguien tan mayor no era bueno para su salud, pensó.

... No puede ser. ¡Otra vez pensando en él! Era demasiado repetitivo ya en ese día, teniendo en cuenta que por culpa _suya_ estaba ahora en esas condiciones. _Ikuto..._, pensó con un suspiro, apretando más aún una de las almohadas de su cama.

Hacía días que no le veía, y eso le preocupaba... ¡No era porque le importase! Sino que... bueno, era algo inusual en él no aparecerse en mucho tiempo y eso sólo había pasado cuando se enfermó tiempo atrás. O cuando los de Easter le atrapan...

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos de la cabeza y observó su escritorio con los cuadernos de deberes extras por distraerse en clase. Sí, la habían castigado en clase porque sólo había permanecido cuerpo presente en clases los cinco días seguidos de la semana y se le acumulaban los deberes-castigo. Y también la habían castigado en casa por ir tan mal en clases. ¿Por qué a ella? Volvió a preguntarse, pero, como siempre, sus pensamientos se desviaban al mismo tema... ¿Qué le ocurriría a Ikuto? Era su culpa, de eso estaba segura.

— ¡Amu~!- escuchó el grito de su madre en el piso de abajo- ¡Hora de bajar~! ¡La cena está lista!

Con un suspiro, observó la ventana que daba al balcón de su habitación con ojos preocupados. Hacía frío, mucho frío, aunque estuviesen ya empezados en febrero, y cuando volvía a casa ese día vio a todos los gatos callejeros acurrucarse juntos de aquí a allá para intentar sobrevivir. Por ello se retrasó en llegar a su casa, se le fue el tiempo en ir a un supermercado y comprar unas cuantas cosas para ellos, como comida y unas bolsas calientes para pasar unas cuantas noches más. Le sorprendió a sí misma su comportamiento, pero sabía que formaba parte de su personalidad oculta ser tan cariñosa y... atontada en lo que animales solitarios se refiere. Nunca quiso admitirlo públicamente, y por ello usaba la fachada _Cool&Spicy_ para taparlo. Sólo recordaba de ese impulso que le dolía el corazón dejarlos solos.

Mientras descendía por las escaleras, percibía ausente la presencia de sus charas, quienes flotaban a su alrededor en silencio después de que Amu consiguiese que dejaran de murmurar palabras de ánimo, o pésames (no sabía por qué) u ofrecimientos de tartas o una sesión de limpieza (-desu) para animarla. No le importaba, ni la animaba ni nada.

Suspiró de nuevo.

La cena transcurrió en silencio y ella casi ni comió, sólo se quedaba mirando su comida mientras la revolvía, con un brazo apoyado en la mesa con el codo y la palma aplastando su mejilla. No quería subir ya que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, pero no quería quedarse ahí por las miradas de su padre (que esta vez estaba enfadado) y su madre, quien la miraba de una forma muy rara, como si fuese cómplice de algo (adivinaba la sonrisa detrás de esa mirada) y en ocasiones preocupada. Ami... bueno, era Ami.

Harta, Amu se levantó repentinamente en medio de los gritos (canto) de Ami y anunció que se iba. Sin abrir los ojos, dejó su plato lleno en la mesa y ascendió por las escaleras hasta su habitación ignorando las miradas de sus charas y su familia.

Cuando llegó arriba, con otro suspiro, abrió la puerta de su habitación, encontrándosela fría, muy fría. Se envolvió en sus propios brazos para mantener el calor, y buscó la fuente de la brisa helada con los ojos, encontrándose con la ventana de su balcón abierta.

Esperanzada, corrió hacia ella y la abrió completamente para asomarse, pero su caballero de la brillante... ¡No! El gato pervertido de cabello azul no estaba por ninguna parte. Sintió su corazón romperse ligeramente, pero sacudió la cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, sin éxito, ya que lo que le dolía no estaba en su mente, sino en su corazón.

Regresó al interior de su habitación y se encaminó a su escritorio para comenzar los oh-tan-temidos deberes, pero un ligero maullido lastimero la alertó de la presencia de un intruso en su habitación. Miró al suelo buscando el pelaje de un gato callejero que habría trepado hasta su balcón, pero no vio ninguno.

— Amu...- escuchó un susurro provenir de su cama, encontrándose con alguien conocido.

— ¡Yoru!- se acercó, pero se horrorizó cuando vio el estado en el que se encontraba- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

— Amu...- volvió a murmurar apenas consiguiendo abrir sus ojos dorados cuando sintió que su cuerpo era levantado por las manos suaves y frías- Tienes... que... ayudar...- no terminó la oración porque cerró los ojos cuando todo se le puso negro.

— ¡Yoru, aguanta!- suplicó Amu cuando le vio perder la voz y respirar pesadamente- ¡Vamos, no te rindas!

— Amu... no creo que se esté muriendo- dijo Miki con una gotita en la cabeza ante el comportamiento de la peli rosa.

— Creo que será mejor envolverlo en mantas y darle calor-desu - dijo Su, preocupada. Amu hizo lo que le dijo mientras las charas revoloteaban cerca del chara gato. Lo acercaron, ya arropado con algunas de las mantas para muñecas que Amu le había quitado a Ami para sus charas, a una estufa que había en la habitación de la chica y esperaron a que dejara de temblar.

Amu miró su reloj. No era tan tarde todavía, pero le entraba sueño.

Desvió la mirada a sus deberes, pero la regresó al chara que ahora respiraba con normalidad y se acurrucaba mejor entre las mantas.

— Creo que pasará la noche mejor- murmuró Ran antes de bostezar.

— Tengo sueño- desu~- dijo Su también bostezando.

— Dormid- les dijo Amu- Yo me quedaré un rato más para hacer mis deberes, pero estaré pendiente de Yoru por si algo le ocurre. Llevad el huevo a la cesta con los vuestros dormid tranquilas. Mañana ya nos dirá.- lo último iba más bien dirigido a ella misma.

Cogió al chara con cuidado y lo situó en el escritorio, a la vista, para poder vigilar su estado mientras hacía los deberes.

Pasaron los minutos y se hicieron horas, de manera que cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya se había dormido encima de su escritorio.

* * *

><p>Los rayos del Sol le golpeaban los ojos con saña, casi como intencionadamente queriendo despertarla de ese agradable sueño en el que estaba de picnic en una suave colina verde, cerca de un bosque lleno de luz y el canto de multitud de animales de todos los tipos, y con una comida deliciosa. Recordaba la brisa golpear sus cabellos rosados y esparcirlos por doquier con suavidad, dejando una agradable sensación atrás; la suavidad de la hierba bajo sus manos y piernas desnudas y la cálida presencia de alguien más. ¿Quién sería? Se quiso girar para comprobarlo, pero su mirada quedó prendada a la hermosura del paisaje bajo sus pies: una faceta del Tokyo en el que vivía con menos nubes grises y sin tanta contaminación. "¿Te gusta?" recordó haber escuchado una voz masculina y se tensó en su sitio. Sabía que la conocía, pero por más que intentaba acordarse después no podía encontrar su dueño, al igual que no se acordaba de a quién pertenecían los brazos que rodearon su cintura con lentitud y los labios que se posaron en su cuello. No le molestó el contacto, más bien le agradó hasta tal punto que quería más y más. Pero no sabía quién era. Y lo peor es que justo cuando se dio la vuelta y subió los ojos para ver el rostro de aquel misterioso chico, se despertó por la luz del Sol...<p>

No, en verdad no.

Fueron los gritos de un pequeño chara al que había acogido en su habitación.

— ¡Amu, despierta- nya!- le dijo cerca del oído consiguiendo que la chica despertase con algo de brusquedad, haciendo tambalear al gatito con el movimiento.

— Yoru...- murmuro algo dormida, pero sus ojos se abrieron por completo cuando recordó de golpe todo lo que pasó el día anterior- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres comer algo? ¿Tienes frío? ¿Dónde está...?

— Estoy bien-nya- le dijo poniendo una de sus patitas en la mano que revoloteaba cerca suyo- La comida puede esperar- suspiró-, tengo algo que contarte.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Necesito tu ayuda. Han atrapado a Ikuto-nya...- al final sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimillas.

— Oh, vaya~- dijo la voz triste de Su sorprendiendo a la peli rosa y al gato porque no había escuchado venir a las otras tres charas.

— Tranquilo, te ayudaremos- dijo Miki abrazándolo. Ran la miró con una gotita, sabiendo perfectamente a qué venía esa demostración de afecto tan repentina e impropia del comportamiento usual de la chara.

— ¿Han sido los de Easter?- dijo Amu entendiendo.

— Sí, pero una facción casi desconocida y secreta- nya- dijo mirando la madera del escritorio con la cabeza gacha, pero devolviendo el abrazo de Miki.- Nadie sabía sobre ellos, ni siquiera Ikuto o Utau, y por eso lo tomaron por sorpresa cuando venía hacia aquí- Amu se sonrojó levemente, pero no dijo nada- Se hacen llamar "Sueños Rotos" y se dedican a limpiar el trabajo sucio de los de Easter. Son mezquinos y tramposos, porque le dieron una descarga a Ikuto y él se desmayó antes de poder transformarse y nos llevaron a un sitio muy oscuro y...- dijo ahora llorando profundamente- Tenía miedo, mucho miedo... Hacía mucho frío, pero al menos a Ikuto le dieron una manta...

— ¿Y qué pasó?- preguntó Ran intrigada.

— Era una celda especial anti-Shugo Charas, así que Ikuto no podía transformarse conmigo-nya. No me quedé mucho tiempo, porque cuando Ikuto despertó vinieron a llevárselo a alguna parte y él me dijo que me fuera a buscar ayuda. Salí por una de las ventanas enrejadas y comencé a vagar sin rumbo. Sabía que no podía ir con Utau, Ikuto no me lo perdonaría por involucrarla. Entonces se me ocurrió venir contigo cuando me encontré algunos de mis amigos gatos que tenían bastante comida y mantas para abrigarse y olían a tí-nya.

_Al final resulta que valió la pena_, dijo Amu con una gotita. Era una de las pocas veces que seguía sus instintos y a cada segundo que pasaba estaba más convencida de que había sido buena idea. Miró su reloj y vio que apenas eran las siete y media. Bien, sus padres no estaban despiertos todavía, porque era sábado, y podría...

— ¡Sugoi Chara!- escuchó el gritito de Ami cuando era demasiado tarde y ya había cogido a las charas de Amu entre sus manitas y las apretaba con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Ami!- dijo la peli rosa medio sorprendida medio asustada y preocupada del futuro cercano de sus charas.- ¡Suéltalas!

— ¡No!- dijo- Tú ya tienes al Sugoi chara del onii-chan. ¡Yo también quiero divertirme!

— Onii... chan...- repitió Amu procesando las palabras y sonrojándose de pies a cabeza cuando lo hizo- ¡Te refieres a Ikuto*! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No estamos juntos!- se tapó la cara para que no viesen lo roja que estaba, pero era ya tarde.

— Hablando del onii-chan...- dijo ignorando abiertamente las palabras de su hermana- ¿Dónde está? Hace tiempo que Ami* no lo ve...

Eso devolvió a Amu a la realidad de un golpe. Todo el color se le fue del rostro y se puso seria aunque Ami no se percatase.

— Ami, dame a mis charas, por favor- dijo tranquilamente, pero la niña frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia atrás.

— ¡No! Ami quiere jugar- dijo con un puchero.

— ¡Ami!- gritó cuando la niña salió corriendo por la puerta hacia su habitación, pero se encontró con sus padres, ya despiertos, en el pasillo.

— ¿Qué es todo el griterío?- dijo su padre con los brazos cruzados.

— Ami se ha llevado...- miró hacia la niña quien, entrando por el umbral de su habitación detrás de sus padres, le sacó la lengua y cerró la puerta.

— ¿Y bien?

— Se ha llevado uno de mis lápices favoritos- dijo sonriendo falsamente e intentado regresar a su habitación ilesa.

— ¿Has hecho ya los deberes, señorita castigada?- dijo su madre agarrándola por el cuello de la camiseta que llevaba ayer.

— Los empecé ayer- dijo intentando soltarse, sin éxito- De acuerdo, picaré. ¿Qué pasa?

— Quiero verlos- dijo su madre no muy convencida. Con un suspiro, ambas fueron hacia la habitación de la chica, dejando al padre de Amu atrás, quien se fue escaleras abajo hacia la cocina.

— Aquí están- dijo señalando lo que había hecho hasta el momento e ignorando la mirada extrañada de Yoru, quien seguía en el mismo sitio de antes.

— Hm...- dijo la señora Hinamori inspeccionando. Tenía que reconocer que se había esforzado en hacerlos y tenía la mitad hecha. Aunque no del todo bien, pensó con una gotita en la cabeza.- Muy bien.

— ¿Sí?- dijo Amu. _¿"Muy bien"? ¿¡"Muy bien"! ¿Es eso todo lo que obtengo después de quedarme hasta tarde?_, pensó enfadada.

— Por haber sido tan buena niña- dijo con una medio sonrisa, totalmente diferente a la cara de enfado total que tenía desde ayer, cuando la llamaron desde el colegio porque había estado siendo castigada en clases demasiado seguido-, tienes el día de hoy libre.- al final casi ni se le oyó porque Amu gritaba de alegría- ¡Pero...! Primero tienes que terminar tus deberes, señorita Hinamori, y tienes que comer algo- dijo consiguiendo romper la alegría de Amu.

— De acuerdo, mamá- dijo a regañadientes- Gracias- dijo más de corazón, pero no por razones que una niña normal diría, sino porque ahora podía salir a la calle para salvar a Ikuto sin que la castigasen con arresto domiciliario de por vida.

— Entonces ve a ducharte- le dijo y se fue.

Amu suspiró y fue a hacer lo que le mandaron sin rechistar.

Después de desayunar, comprobó que sus charas seguían vivas, aunque cautivas, en la habitación de su hermana y fue a terminar rápidamente sus deberes.

_Aguanta, Ikuto..._

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos al recibir los rayos de sol, apenas calentando su piel helada. Respiró y miró como salí vaho por sus labios y entonces fue consciente de su estado físico.<p>

Temblaba inconscientemente y ya le dolía por ello. Tenía un par de moretones aquí y allá y creía tener una costilla rota, pero no se quejó. Se irguió en su sitio e intentó recordar todo lo acontecido hasta ese momento.

«Caminaba por la calle en medio del atardecer de un día frío de febrero. No recordaba exactamente qué día era, aunque tampoco es como si le importase, sólo era un día más.

Se detuvo y observó una banca que tenía a su lado antes de sentarse. Se dejó caer en la banca y volvió a temblar del frío, soñando despierto con una taza de chocolate caliente, unas mantitas frías... y el cuerpo cálido de Amu. Ah... Cómo la echaba de menos. Se preguntó cómo estaría, si le iría bien en clases, si seguía metiéndose en líos con sus amigos los "Guardianes" de su colegio como siempre... No pudo evitar pensar con cierta rabia de cierto guardián rubio cuyo nombre comenzaba por "T" y terminaba por "adase". Estaba celoso, lo admitía, al igual que admitía abiertamente que amaba a aquella niña de cabellos rosados, tan divertida y graciosa... Tan fácil de engañar y tan fácil de amar.

Exactamente no sabía cuándo comenzó a quererla de ese modo, como algo más que un juguete al que atormentar, pero ahora en su pecho sólo había calidez cuando pensaba en ella, sus pensamientos siempre acaban en ella, sus pies siempre lo conducían a ella irremediablemente, doliéndole el cuerpo y el corazón cuando se negaba a estar a su lado. No podía de momento. En Easter todo estaba alborotado y sabía que planeaban algo nuevo y peligroso. Deseaba investigar de qué se trataba, pero nunca conseguía tener éxito, estaban muy preparados.

Subió la vista al cielo para darse cuenta de que ya era de noche, y seguía teniendo frío.

Suspiró, suponiendo que ya era hora de hacerle una pequeña visita a su niña de doce años favorita (independientemente de lo raro que esta frase sonara), cuando escuchó pasos a su espalda.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, seis sombras de negro se aproximaban a él silenciosamente. _Ja_, pensó, _Seguramente sean de Easter_. Regresó la vista al frente y comenzó a caminar más rápido, casi corriendo, cuando de una esquina salieron seis sombras más que lo tomaron por sorpresa.

— Yoru- dijo e hizo Chara Change, saliéndole una cola y dos orejas azules en la cabeza. Se preparó para saltar, pero cuando ya estaba en el aire, sintió tres cuerdas distintas aprisionarle; una en los pies, otra impidiendo movimiento en los brazos, y otra en el cuello.

Cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, pero sabía que no se había roto nada. Yoru intentó romper algunas cuerdas con sus garritas, pero estas eran demasiado gruesas para conseguir nada. Impotente, el chara gatito observó cómo Ikuto era pateado en las costillas y le ponían una tela en la boca para que no gritase o hablase. Desafiante, el chico intentó levantarse, sin éxito, pero siguió luchando para liberarse por su cuenta. Entonces se fijó en que una de las sombras sacaba algo de un bolso y lo acercaba a él, pero no pudo identificar qué era porque estaba fuera de su rango de visión. Siguió luchando e incluso intentó hacer la transformación, pero fue inútil. Abrió mucho los ojos al sentir una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo con violencia, seguida de otra aún más potente y que se mantuvo así durante lo que él sintió una eternidad.

Y ya no recordaba más

Cuando despertó estaba en esa celda gris, de paredes metálicas, que no le daba buena espina. Observó atentamente a su alrededor, pero lo único que diferenciaba ese lugar de una caja de metal gigante era la pequeña ventana con rejas que había a una altura inalcanzable para un humano."Yoru" había susurrado sin sentirse capaz de hablar más fuerte y el chara había aparecido a su lado. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y suspiró para conseguir algunas fuerzas, buscando en su interior la llama que siempre le indicaba cuándo podía hacer el Chara Nari... Pero nada. No había nada.

"¿Ikuto?" Preguntó Yoru preocupado, pero entonces notó lo que Ikuto intentaba hacer sin éxito y aguantó un grito de sorpresa. ¡No podían hacer la transformación! El chara comenzó a revolotear por toda la sala, desesperado, y cuando se chocó con una de las paredes sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerle con violencia, antes de caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

Sorprendido, el peli azul alargó una mano hacia la pared de metal más cercana, preparado para la descarga, pero a él no le afectaba. Se extrañó. ¿Acaso sería sólo para charas? Podría ser, ya que encajaba con que no pudiese transformarse.

Antes de poder decirle nada al gato tirado en el suelo a su lado, escuchó pasos provenir de detrás de la puerta de metal que conectaba con el exterior. Supo que lo que venía no sería agradable.

— Yoru- susurró-. Vete, huye. Busca a alguien.

— Pero, Ikuto-nya...

— ¡Vete!- lo levantó y lo lanzó hacia la pequeña ventana con las fuerzas que le quedaban y se giró para encarar a los que venían.»

Ahora todo estaba más claro. Aún así no sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado de aquello, quizá unos días; y le preocupaba el estado de su chara. Hacía demasiado frío como para pasar la noche en la calle y temía que se hubiese congelado o algo parecido. Quizá se hubiese encontrado con sus amigos gatos y le diesen algo de calor, o se habría colado en una casa o quizá...

No, no podía permitir involucrar a Amu en esto. No se lo permitiría. Podría salir herida, o incluso cosas peores... Cerrando los ojos, luchó por quitar esos pensamientos de su mente, concentrándose en escaparse a una utopía de pensamientos agradables, imposibles e irreales; cosas que nunca habían pasado y sabía que no pasarían. Se imaginó con su peli rosa favorita, ambos en su cama, juntos y abrazados en una noche que debía ser helada pero que ellos ni se inmutaban por la tibieza que traspasaba por las telas de sus ropas...

Casi podía saborear en la punta de su lengua el sabor de la piel cremosa de la chica; oler su aroma, una mezcla de leche y el champú a fresas que tan apropiado para ella le parecía; sentir la textura de su cabello y la piel suave de sus mejillas, su espalda...

Abrió los ojos abruptamente por dos razones: una, sus pensamientos estaban yendo demasiado lejos; dos, alguien se acercaba.

_Otra vez no, por favor..._, pensó quejumbroso y cansado con sólo pensar en _esa_ chica que lo atormentaba.

— Bueno, bueno... ¿Cómo está Ikuto-koi después de un agradable sueño?- escuchó la voz melodiosa y digna de ángeles provenir del otro lado de la puerta. Al final de su pregunta, escuchó el estruendo de la puerta abrirse y suspiró, rindiéndose- Espero que bien.- escuchó la sonrisa en la voz.

Cuando por fin la figura femenina fue visible después de introducirse en la habitación, Ikuto tuvo que desviar los ojos del desagrado que le producía. Era asqueroso.

Una chica no mucho más joven que él, quizá hasta tuviese también diecisiete años, pero que intentaba parecer mayor. A su parecer, que llevase unos tacones más grandes que ella y mostrase tanta piel no la hacía más adulta, sino más y más... prostituta, si se permite la palabra. Se hacía llamar "Princesa" y se comportaba como tal, creyéndose dueña merecedora de todo en lo que sus ojos se posaban, incluyendo personas. Sabía que era adinerada por la cantidad de joyas por centímetro cuadrado y la pequeña corona que tenía en su cabello rubio recogido en un intrincado moño que seguramente daba dolores de cabeza a su peluquera todas las mañanas; y también por su ropa que parecía haber sido hecha sólo para ella, a medida, y con tela de finísima calidad.

_Menudo desperdicio_, pensó cuando la vio por vez primera cuando despertó con Yoru tiempo atrás y seguía haciéndolo. Una piel de leopardo cubría sus senos ya crecidos, los cuales no se le hacía ni una pizca apetitosos, y completaba el _look_ con multitud de collares de aspecto de auténtico oro y plata con diamantes que quizá fuesen de verdad también; a juego usaba unos pantalones cortos que apenas cubrían sus piernas blancas como la leche y tenía un cinturón de mismo aspecto costoso a la cadera. Botas altas hasta la rodilla que parecían difíciles de usar por la altura del tacón y por la plataforma, haciendo que Ikuto se plantease si la _Princesa_ tendría algún complejo de inferioridad o simplemente fuese muy bajita.

Eso le daba igual. Seguía siendo asquerosa.

— ¡Cuánto te he echado de menos...!- exclamó acercándose para abrazar al Ikuto noqueado en el suelo, incapaz de moverse por el dolor- Ya sé que tú también Ikuto-koi- le dijo dándole un toque en la punta de la nariz con la yema de su dedo índice-, no hace falta que saltes de felicidad al verme.

... Lo peor era que estaba obsesionada con él. Enfermiza, vomitiva e insanamente obsesionada con el chico gato, llegando a llamarlo "koi" y comportarse como recién casados aunque fuese ella la que hablase por él y se reía por él como si tuviesen una conversación normal. Ikuto había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba loca.

— Eres muy ruidosa, Princesa- escuchó la voz de la chara de la loca. Esta salió de detrás de la chica y mantuvo la expresión fría en el rostro redondeado. Su cabello era rubio también, pero lo llevaba suelto y con ondas en las puntas, cada cabello bien puesto por horquillas y ganchos que se hacían invisibles. Sus vestimentas podrían recordarte a aquellas reinas de siglos pasados, cuyos vestidos ahora eran expuestos como verdaderas obras de arte.

— Oh, cállate, Reina- dijo ella. Esa era su Shugo Chara: su sueño de ser una Reina capaz de mantenerse tranquila y estoica ante cualquier adversidad.- Sólo quiero divertirme~-ronroneó.

_Que alguien me saque de aquí..._ Se quejó Ikuto. Quizá para bien, o quizá para mal, sus súplicas fueron escuchadas, porque inmediatamente oyeron el estruendo de una voz profunda y potente, masculina de aquellas que debes obedecer quieras o no.

— Princesa- dijo aquel hombre cuando llegó. No parecía mayor, sólo envejecido. Aunque sus facciones eran perfectas y bien equilibradas, su rostro mostraba arrugas y líneas de expresión que le daban más severidad y seriedad que, junto a su boca siempre en una línea apretada y el ceño fruncido, daba en conjunto un aspecto aterrador.-, necesito que te vayas.

— Pero papá...- comenzó a protestar, siendo acallada por una mirada fulminante del hombre.- De acuerdo- dijo resignándose-, nos vemos luego, Ikuto-koi~

Y se fue dejando solos a los dos hombres, quienes se miraban fijamente a los ojos sin moverse ni un ápice, evaluándose y midiendo fuerzas. Entonces, el hombre serio mostró una sonrisa macabra de medio lado y dijo:

— Veo que has despertado- avanzó un paso-, entonces es hora de seguir tu... rehabilitación.- su sonrisa al más puro estilo yandere* advirtió al chico-gato de que las cosas iban a tornarse feas.

Entraron dos hombres más de negro que lo tomaron por los brazos y lo dirigieron a una sala apartada de todo, oscura, y apenas iluminada por unas máquinas conectadas a unos tubos. Ya había estado allí antes, y aunque fuese sólo una vez, fue suficiente para temerlo.

Lo tiraron violentamente en una camilla y conectaron unos electrodos por toda su piel, pegándolos con un líquido viscoso y desagradable que aumentaba sus náuseas. Cuando vio a ese hombre (y, en general a todos los que estaban allí) se preguntó cómo aquella estúpida chica podía estar allí. ¿Era que acaso no veía el horror a su alrededor? ¿Tan ciega estaba? A no ser... que ella estuviese metida en todo eso. Era factible, su padre aparentaba ser el jefe de la "Operación Shugo Chara".

— Bien, será como la otra vez- dijo uno de los científicos que estaban allí- Si no cooperas ya sabes lo que toca- dijo señalando las máquinas a su alrededor. Ikuto intentó luchar otra vez, recibiendo una descarga capaz de hacerle gritar con todo el aire y la fuerza de sus pulmones.

* * *

><p>Amu soltó el bolígrafo y miró al otro lado de la ventana antes de mirar el reloj de su escritorio. Eran pasadas las doce del mediodía, casi la hora de almorzar, y temía cada vez más por Ikuto.<p>

Por Yoru, sabía que estaban haciéndole cosas horribles, casi torturas, ya que al parecer ellos dos estaban conectados y el chara parecía sentir cada una de las horribles descargas eléctricas que Yoru describía; aunque Amu no sabía si lo del gato sería sólo un eco de lo que vivía Ikuto. Estaba desesperada, angustiada, y apenas podía concentrarse en lo que escribía (en un par de ocasiones casi escribe "Ikuto"), así que decidió ir con turbo y terminar más rápido y, por ende, llegar a Ikuto más rápido.

— ¡Amu~!- escuchó a su madre- ¡Hora de almorzar~!

Con pesadez, fue bajando las escaleras, pero entonces pensó que podría aplicar la misma velocidad a la hora de comer que haciendo sus deberes, así que terminó de llegar a la cocina a velocidad máxima, y se sentó a comer botando en la silla.

— Te veo con mucha energía- observó su madre- ¿Tan emocionada estás por el tiempo libre?- Amu no contestó, ya estaba llenándose la boca con comida.

— ¿Amu?- preguntó su padre, preocupado. Estaba regresando a su forma anterior de ser, más atontada y... estúpida.

— Estoy bien- llegó a decir ya terminando su plato con un par de bocados. Tragó lo mejor que pudo y bajó la comida por su garganta con un vaso de agua- Terminé- dijo y observó que su familia apenas había tocado su plato todavía. Se levantó y dejó esta vez su plato y cubiertos usados en el lavaplatos y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

— Amu, ¿has terminado ya tus deberes?- dijo su madre. Amu se dio la vuelta con un suspiro con un pie en el segundo escalón.

— Sí, mamá- dijo con voz hastiada.- ¿Puedo salir ya?

— Tengo que verlos.- dijo. Comió rápidamente todo lo que le quedaba y acompañó a su hija piso arriba hasta su habitación.

Cuando estuvieron allí, Amu echó de menos a sus ruidosas charas, quienes seguían secuestradas en una especie de festival de té en la habitación de su hermana pequeña.

Madre e hija se dirigieron hacia el escritorio donde Yoru estaba sentado, frustrado, mirando por la ventana ausente; ya descansando después de una sesión de tortura eléctrica. La señora Hinamori levantó el cuaderno abierto y observó los trazos vagos y torcidos de su hija en el papel, pero quedó satisfecha. Los había hecho, y no era una madre tan estricta como para mandarla a repetirlos.

— Amu, ¿ocurre algo?- dijo preocupada al verla mirar por su ventana cada dos por tres- Sabes que puedes contármelo.

— Mamá...- dijo, y por un momento pareció que le iba a decir todo, pero calló a tiempo- Tranquila, no es nada- sonrió.

— Hm...- la otra sabía que mentía.- Es por un chico, ¿verdad?- Amu se tensó, dándole la razón a su madre.

— N-No... ¡No es eso!- dijo Amu toda sonrojada.

— ¿Un chico?- escucharon la voz asustada y enfadada del padre de Amu venir del pasillo. _Debería dejar de hacer eso..._, pensó la señora Hinamori con un suspiro- ¡Un chico!- llegó el hombre soltando humo por las orejas y dando pisotones- ¡Señorita! ¡Usted no saldrá de aquí hasta que no...!

— Cariño, tampoco hace falta que...

— Sí hace falta- dijo cruzándose de brazos- Cuando no es por Tadase, es por ese chico de pelo azul... ¡Sabes que no debes estar con ese chico! ¡Es demasiado mayor para ti!- comenzó a divagar acerca de la pureza de su niña y que se la habían robado justo en frente de sus narices y etcétera... Pero las otras dos mujeres ya no escuchaban.

— Amu, ¿de verdad es por Ikuto-kun?- dijo la señora Hinamori, preocupada.

— ¿Qué ocurre con Ikuto nii-chan?- escucharon a Ami entrar por la puerta de la habitación de Amu, probablemente alertada por el ruido.

— ¿"Nii-chan"? ¿¡"Nii-chan"!*- chilló ya fuera de sí el padre de la peli rosa, cayendo al suelo y convulsionando (?) por la mera idea. Entonces fue cuando murmuraba cosas sobre "matrimonio".

— ¿Está bien?- dijo Ami uniéndose a una muy sonrojada peli rosa y su madre- Hace tiempo que Ami no le ve contigo, onee-chan. ¿Ya no puede entrar por la ventana?- aunque inocente, el comentario de Ami desencadenó una serie de... hechos.

Todo se puso en silencio. ¿Habría dicho bien? ¿Entrar por la ventana?

Fue tan increíble que, de una sola vez, el padre de Amu se levantó del suelo y dejó de murmurar cosas sin sentido, poniéndose serio. La madre, en cambio, sintió como si un balde agua fría le caía en la cabeza.

— Amu...- susurró ésta- ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Ikuto-kun viene a verte entrando por la ventana de tu balcón?

— No, bueno, eso es...

— ¡Sí que es cierto!- dijo Ami con voz alegre, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía- Y cuando hace frío, el onii-chan viene y le da calor a onee-chan; y una vez por la noche, Ami lo encontró y... ¡le dio taiyaki!

Hacía tiempo que ambos padres no escuchaban. Esto ya eran palabras distintas. ¿Un chico... venir... por la noche... a ver... a una niña de doce años? ¿"Dar calor"? No podía ser cierto. Primero, era ilegal; segundo, estaba mal en muchos sentidos. Es decir, ¡Ikuto tiene por lo menos diecisiete años! Amu cerró los ojos y deseó regresar en el pasado y evitar que Ami dijese esas cosas tan... ¿reveladoras? Podría ser, pero lo que decía, aunque cierto, no necesariamente tenía que ser como lo que seguramente pasaba por la mente de sus padres.

— Amu...- dijo su padre agarrándola por los hombros- Dime, por favor, que todavía sigues siendo mi niñita pura y...

— ¡Papá!- dijo Amu roja como un tomate.

— Tiene razón, Amu- dijo su madre seriamente- Podemos permitir que sea cinco años mayor que tú- "Yo no" escucharon la voz baja del padre de Amu, pero lo ignoraron-; pero que venga a tu habitación, por la noche, sin que nosotros lo sepamos, es... Bueno, eso ya es otra cosa.

— Pero mamá...- dijo intentando defenderse- Él nunca me haría nada... Y no es lo que piensas...- la chica tragó fuerte, casi llegando a las lágrimas- Ikuto es buen chico y...

— Sin peros, señorita- dijo su madre ya enfadándose- Estás en un gran problema, Amu. No puedo permitirlo, cariño; es ilegal.- se dio la vuelta y le dio una última mirada a la peli rosa antes de decir-: Despídete de tu libertad y de Ikuto, al menos por un tiempo.

Y con eso, fueron poco a poco dejando sola a Amu, quedando sólo su hermana en el umbral de la puerta. Con un dedo en los labios, observó sin entender por qué su hermana lloraba, o por qué le temblaban las piernas y caía al suelo mirando a la nada. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Qué querían decir sus padres con "pureza" o "demasiado mayor"? ¿Es que acaso era algo malo que su hermanita se viese con Ikuto onii-chan? Ella no lo veía mal. Si se querían, podían estar juntos para siempre.

O al menos eso decía en sus cuentos.

— ¿Ami ha dicho algo malo?- susurró apenas, contagiándose de las lágrimas de su hermana y rompiendo a llorar. Amu, quien tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas siendo tapado por sus manos abiertas, movió la cabeza y miró con sus ojos rojos de llorar a su hermana. Forzó una sonrisa e intentó levantarse, sin éxito.

— No, Ami... No has dicho nada malo...- volvió a tapar su rostro, así que su voz quedó ahogada cuando dijo-: Por favor, cierra la puerta.

Cuando ella hizo lo que le dijo, sólo hubo un clic y Amu sintió su mundo romperse en mil pedazos. ¿En qué momento se había convertido todo en una pesadilla? Si lo era, quería despertar. Ahora. No podía ser cierto. ¿Acaso pensaban sus padres que Ikuto y ella...? Se sonrojó con tan sólo pensarlo, pero entonces se dio cuenta por primera vez de que lo que sentía estaba mal, llegando a plantearse miles de veces en un mismo momento si debía seguir adelante con el chico gato o no, si le decía o no... Era difícil y doloroso el tan sólo pensar en alejarse de él, cuando amarle era tan fácil como caminar o respirar. No. No estaba bien. No estaba bien, se repitió, luchando por grabárselo en la cabeza aunque sabía era inútil.

Lloró y lloró hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas que derramar. Fue cuando sintió la patita de Yoru en su mejilla, avisándole de su presencia y, de algún modo, reconfortándola. Levantó el rostro y lo limpió lo mejor que pudo con las mangas de su camiseta antes de tomar al chara entre sus dedos húmedos.

— No te preocupes, Yoru- sonrió débilmente-. Lograremos salvarle, lo prometo.

— Amu...- dijo- Ven, vamos al baño a limpiarte la cara-nya...

Hicieron lo que el gato dijo y eso mejoró un poco. Ahora podía pensar mejor. Dolía, pero respiró un par de veces y se controló.

Ahora, sólo quedaba planear un escape. Se lo debía, a él y al chara gato, por todo lo que había hecho por ella, las veces que los habían ayudado cuando se metían en problemas. Era incapaz de dejarle solo ahora que lo habían secuestrado y haciéndole quién sabe qué.

— Voy a morir- le dijo al chara-. Cuando regrese, mis padre van a castigarme de verdad, y de por vida.

— Entonces escápate con Ikuto-nya- dijo Yoru-. Sin límites, sin normas, sin adultos... Es así como nosotros vivimos, Amu-nya.- dijo para animarla- A él le encantará.- Amu rió con un deje sarcástico.

— ¿Tú crees?- dijo- Pues yo no- el chara se sorprendió. Creía que ella lo amaba-. No es porque yo no le... ame- la palabra le salió extraña, con voz pastosa-, sino porque... bueno, mírame. Sólo soy una niña estúpida de doce años- dijo mirando su cuerpo en el espejo de su baño- Mi cuerpo es mediocre, soy muy plana y no tengo nada de atractivo- puso sus manos en sus pechos casi inexistentes. No habían curvas allí donde mirase- Él preferirá a una chica... con más... bueno, tú sabes... Mayor, más fuerte y menos llorica...

— ¡No es así!- exclamó el chara, sorprendido de que la chica pensase eso- Amu, veo que no lo has entendido. Ikuto te ama- Amu levantó la vista del suelo y lo observó sorprendida-; haría lo que fuese por tí, y sólo quiere estar contigo. Amu- se situó frente a ella y la miró a los ojos-, yo he estado con él mucho tiempo y ninguna chica ha conseguido sacar tantos sentimientos y facetas ocultas de él-nya. Sólo tú, y nadie más que tú ocupa su mente; y siempre sueña con estar aquí y sólo abrazarte durante toda la noche.

— Pero...- dijo escuchándole anonadada- Entonces, ¿por qué siempre me molesta a mí? Creí que sólo venía porque no quería pasar frío y, de paso, divertirse un rato con una cría de doce años.

— Lo hace porque cree que tú no le amas-nya- el pobre chara estaba desesperado. No acostumbraba a tratar con chicas emocionalmente inestables y le dolía el verla llorar tan desconsoladamente.- Piensa que quieres a alguien más de tu edad, como Tadase-nya, y no cree que lo veas como alguien que merezca tu cariño. Además, sabe que la gente vería muy mal vuestra relación, como algo horrible y despreciable; y no quiere que tú sufras como lo hizo él, siendo tachado de la sociedad como un imposible, un desperdicio-nya. Cree que es mejor así, y que cuanto más se aleje de ti, más feliz serás-nya.

El chara inspiró hondo. Acaba de dar un impresionante discurso y rezó para que funcionase, así como para que Ikuto no lo matase por contarle todo eso a la chica. Bueno, si todo salía bien, quizá le daría hasta las gracias.

Miró esperanzado el rostro de la chica y vio como poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en una fresa gigante mientras procesaba las palabras del chara gato.

— ¿En... serio?- preguntó estupefacta. _Ikuto... ¿Me ama? Me..._- ¡Me ama!- dijo alegre y casi comienza a dar saltos de alegría- Oh, Yoru... ¡Gracias!- lo tomo entre sus manos y regresó a su habitación para recordar que estaba castigada. Miró hacia su balcón y pensó en usar a Ran para saltar de tejado en tejado, pero cuando miró a la cesta donde ellas dormían recordó que no estaban allí, sino en la habitación de su hermana.

— No podemos salir de aquí-nya...- dijo Yoru con un suspiro. Amu se aproximó a la ventana y puso una mano en ella, admirando cómo esta se empañaba con el vaho e impedía ver a través de ella.

— Ikuto...- suspiró y se sonrojó inconscientemente. Regresó la vista a su habitación un segundo y abrió la ventana con lentitud sin hacer ruido.

— No saltes...- dijo Yoru todavía en su mano izquierda.

— Entonces, ¿cómo quieres que salga? Estamos atrapados, sin libertad, sin charas...- dijo frustrada y dejando que el viento gélido la espabilase mejor.- Desearía, por un momento, tener alas y poder volar libre...- susurró mirando el cielo despejado de la tarde. Yoru la miró sorprendido, recordando un momento en que su dueño había pronunciado esas mismas palabras en el tejado del edificio de Easter, poco tiempo después de que naciese el chara. La misma expresión de soledad y la misma sensación de asfixia que transmitían, casi como dos espejos iguales.

Entonces, el Humpty Lock que ella llevaba al cuello comenzó a brillar, cegando a la chica y al chara, y Amu sintió la calidez que desprendía la fuente de su poder. Identificó la sensación. Era como aquella en el momento en que se transformó por primera vez con Eru, y luego con Iru, las charas de Utau. Había sido en situaciones especiales, y según le habían explicado, eso ocurría cuando el sentimiento que había impulsado al nacimiento del chara en cuestión se producía en ella. Con Eru, era la necesidad de hacer feliz a alguien, con Iru, fue una situación de emergencia en que Utau estaba en peligro, y la chara se preocupaba por la salud de su dueña. ¿Podría ser...? Sí, quizá era esa necesidad de ser libre lo que la conectaba con el chara gato.

— Amu...- dijo el chara en cuestión sintiendo lo que ella sentía- ¿Qué es esto que siento?- puso una de sus patas en el pecho. Ambos se sentían en sincronía, escuchando el latir del otro y Amu supo que era el momento.

— Yoru...- dijo la peli rosa abriendo sus brazos y aceptando al pequeño chara en su pecho- _Watashi no Kokoro... ¡Unlock!_

Inmediatamente se sintió otra vez mecer en un lugar distinto al balcón de su habitación, lleno de luz azulada, muy distinta a la que había cuando se transformaba con Miki, ya que más bien era un azul oscuro con tintes violetas. Cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo antes de volver a abrirlos y ver cómo Yoru entraba en su huevo para luego entrar en su pecho. Y sintió la energía revitalizante correr por todo su cuerpo a toda velocidad, cambiándola a ella y sus ropas.

Primero, en su cabeza sintió calor y le salieron dos orejas a los lados de un color rosa similar al de su cabello, sólo que un poco más oscuro; a juego con la cola que bailaba ahora en la parte posterior de su cuerpo. En sus manos aparecieron una garras gigantes y de aspecto como de peluche, rojas, y con una pequeñas uñas en las puntas de cada "dedo"; y eso también se repitió en los pies, ya que, sustituyendo unos zapatos, aparecieron unas patas idénticas a las de Yoru, sólo que rojas; mientras, en sus piernas blancas aparecieron unos calcetines largos hasta por encima de la rodilla, negros, que acababan siendo ajustados a sus muslos mediante unas cuerdas que quedaban flotando al aire, como con el traje de Amulet Heart.

Su ropa fue apareciendo repentinamente cuando el brillo que tapaba su cuerpo desnudo se desvanecía, formando unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas, ambas negras. En los pantalones usaba un cinturón negro con adornos plateados, a juego con las tobilleras que unían sus "zapatos" con los calcetines, y que era similar a la correa que había en el borde inferior de la camiseta.

En el cuello de la camiseta había otra correa, sólo que está constaba también de una campanilla bastante grande, amarilla, y que tintineaba con cada movimiento. Su cabello rosado estaba totalmente suelto, llegándole un poco más abajo de los hombros y en sus labios una sonrisa.

Hizo un salto ágil, propio de un gato, y dio una voltereta hacia atrás haciendo menear la cola cuando aterrizó en el suelo. Se colocó en una pose _moe_ con las garras juntas delante de su cuello con las palmas hacia abajo y saltó con las piernas juntas, mientras decía:

— _¡Chara Nari! ¡Amulet Neko!_- y soltaba una risilla.

Cuando regresó a su balcón, observó atentamente sus garras, (_Aunque más bien parecen guantes de boxeo_, pensó) y miró luego el resto de su cuerpo. Primero, pasada la estupefacción, pensó que parecía un gato y miró hacia atrás para comprobar que tenía cola, para luego tocar su cabeza y comprobar que tenía orejas; después, cuando se miró bien con el reflejo de la ventana internalizó que _realmente se había convertido en un gato_.

_Amu-chan, vamos..._, escuchó la voz de Yoru en su cabeza. _La transformación no durará mucho y el tiempo se nos acaba_.

— Pero es que no sé qué hacer. ¡Es la primera vez que me transformo en esto!- dijo sonrojada.

_Prueba a saltar de tejado en tejado_, y ante los pensamientos de la chica, añadió: _Tranquila, no te caerás. Y si lo haces, ya sabes que los gatos siempre caen de pie_. Dijo con una risilla.

Amu tragó y se arriesgó a saltar al tejado de la casa que había justo frente suya. Tomó impulso y saltó, cerrando los ojos para no ver la caída pero, cuando esta nunca llegó, abrió sus orbes doradas descubriendo que en realidad estaba a varios metros del tejado. ¡Y apenas había tomado impulso! Maravillada, se dejó caer grácilmente a otro tejado y saltó de nuevo hacia otro, sintiéndose ligera como una pluma.

De algún modo, era distinto a Amulet Heart, ya que con ella planeaba directamente, sino más bien era como si... Su propio cuerpo le fuese más fácil de manejar, de modo que incluso con los ojos cerrados era capaz de saber perfectamente dónde estaba el arriba y el abajo, con sus sentidos gatunos podía oír el viento chocar con los edificios y saber dónde estaban... Era toda una nueva experiencia.

_Hay que darse prisa..._, dijo Yoru en su mente, pero ella ya lo sabía.

Abrió los ojos y miró hacia el frente, buscando el lugar que había en la mente de Yoru a toda velocidad, sabiendo que allí estaría Ikuto.

* * *

><p>Estaba exhausto.<p>

Simplemente su cuerpo estaba apagado, sin energías, como un aparato al que se le acaban las pilas.

Ya su mente no quería recordar lo que había pasado en aquella sala, cómo sentía que le observaban en una constante sensación incómoda. Cómo escrutaban en su interior mirando hasta el más pequeño detalle, todo en medio de una vorágine de dolor inacabable.

Fue horrible.

Giró la cabeza hacia la ventana, la minúscula e inservible (para él) ventanita con barrotes a una altura inalcanzable. Esperaba que Yoru hubiese llegado sano y salvo a cualquier parte a la que hubiese ido. Sabía que estaba bien, debido a que todavía lo _sentía_ en él, pero desde hacía un rato que notaba algo diferente.

**¡BUM!**

Escuchó un fuerte estruendo provenir de afuera y el sonido de los guardias gritar cosas a sus compañeros. Abundaban gritos de sorpresa y terror, usualmente seguidos de un golpe sordo y metal golpeando metal. ¿Acaso sería Utau...? No, expresamente le había dicho a Yoru que no la involucrase en nada de esto. Entonces, ¿quién...?

— ¿Dónde está Ikuto?- escuchó una voz femenina muy peculiar entre el ruido de disparos y telas rasgarse.

— ¡No dejéis que pase!- chilló el que parecía estar al mando, pero, cuando iba a gritar algo más, fue acallado por algo e Ikuto escuchó perfectamente el gritito que soltó Amu cuando lo golpeó con algo.

...¿Amu?

¡No! ¡Todo el mundo menos ella! No quería inmiscuirla, no se lo permitiría. Podrían encarcelarla también, y quién sabe lo que podrían hacerle a ese cuerpo tan pequeño, delicado y frágil... No.

— ¡Ikuto!- la escuchó llamarlo, pero no contestó. No tenía fuerzas.- ¡Ikuto!- llamó otra vez, y él pudo soltar un leve gemido de dolor que intentó ser un grito- ¡Aquí estás!- dijo ella con alegría y él se preguntó cómo había hecho para escucharle a pesar de haber tanto ruido.- Ikuto, si estás cerca de la puerta, apártate.

No le hizo falta moverse porque le había tirado al fondo de la celda, pero se las ingenió para encarar la puerta de metal gruesa.

Pasos y más pasos hasta que _sintió_ más que escuchó su presencia al otro lado. La escuchó prepararse y respirar hondo antes de intentar abrir la puerta.

En la celda retumbó el chirrido estridente del metal rasgándose antes de que Amu apareciera por la puerta con brusquedad y saliendo despedida hacia delante pero, antes de darse de bruces contra el suelo, se las ingenió para caer de pie. Bueno, ante él estaba una Amu que no había visto.

Se vestía de un color inusual en sus trajes de _Chara Nari_: el negro. Excepto sus "zapatos" y sus "guantes de boxeo" estaba entera de negro y gris y sorprendentemente... le encantó. Aunque le gustaron más las adorables orejitas que adornaban su cabeza peli rosa y la colita del mismo color que se movía independientemente que tenía en al parte de atrás. Ella se enderezó y con una "mano" se quitó unos cuantos cabellos del rostro sudoroso y echó un vistazo hacia la puerta destrozada escuchando con atención antes de girarse hacia el muchacho.

Ahogó una exclamación al verlo allí tirado, visiblemente golpeado y magullado por varias partes y... exhausto. Cansado, agotado, derrotado.

— ¿Ikuto?- dijo corriendo hacia él, preocupada. Sus manos revolotearon cerca de su rostro, pero tenía miedo de hacerle más daño del que se veía en su pómulo roto.- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

— Ellos... Easter...- logró decir.

— Mejor no hables- le dijo, pero antes de decir algo más se giró abruptamente y escuchó con atención sin darse cuenta del movimiento adorable de sus orejas.- Quédate aquí quitecito, por favor- dijo antes de girarse.

Echó a correr a cuatro patas, preparando las garras y arañando y golpeando a cualquiera que se atreviese a intentar pasar por la puerta. Comenzó a retroceder su posición, y eso no podía permitirlo, así que decidió probar algo. Tomó carrerilla y comprobó que, en efecto, podía correr por las paredes y el techo, facilitándole la victoria debido al factor sorpresa.

Fácilmente, ya se había encargado de ellos.

— Amu...- dijo el peli azul, sorprendido.

— Vámonos, Ikuto- le ayudó a levantarse y también a caminar, logrando salir de allí aunque lentamente.

Mientras era arrastrado por los pasillos, Ikuto comprobó asombrado que el suelo estaba lleno de los guardias, inconscientes, tirados aquí y allá. ¿Amu habría hecho esto? ¿Sola? Entonces reparó en algo. ¿Y ese nuevo traje?

— Amu... ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo sin expresar lo que de verdad quería decir. Sonó como que no la necesitase, nada más lejos de la realidad. La necesitaba, y mucho. Más de lo que ella creía.

— He venido a salvarte, gato tonto- dijo sin importarle. Ya se había acostumbrado a que Ikuto _era_ así, y no podía evitarlo.- Ah, y te he cogido a Yoru un rato... Je je...- dijo con una gotita.

— Ah, entonces...- murmuró el peli azul.

— Sí- dijo ella cuando estaban cruzando la última esquina antes de llegar a la sala previa a la puerta por donde salir-, hemos hecho el Chara Nari.

Ikuto iba a preguntar algo, pero fue interrumpido por el grito frustrado de una voz que ya conocía. Princesa. ¿Por qué tenía que venir _justo_ ahora? De todos los momentos en los que tenía que venir a molestar, ¿tenía que ser _ahora_?

— ¡ARGH! ¡Ikuto-koi!- gritó la inmadura chica al otro lado de pasillo, las manos en puños y el ceño fruncido.- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Amu se la quedó mirando con la boca abierta. ¿Qué? Pasaba por su mente una y otra vez.

Primero, aquella _chica_, (si es que se podía considerar tal) había llamado a Ikuto "-koi"... Espera... ¡Qué!

Segundo, la muchacha tenía un chara. Aunque ahora estaba transformada, podía diferenciar lo que pertenecía al traje de su transformación: aquel traje vaporoso y lleno de vuelos por todas partes no parecía encajar con ella para nada. Su cabello estaba recogido en un intrincado moño alto que no dejaba ningún cabello fuera de su sitio, sólo un mechón que caía hacia delante sobre sus ojos; y en su cabello firmemente agarrado, estaba una corona que parecía de oro puro. En su mano derecha había un cetro que se retorcía sobre sí mismo y en la punta había una piedra grande de color jazmín, como su vestido. Atada a su cuello, había una capa real que le recordó a la que usaba Kiseki.

— ¿Qué?- logró decir.

— No le hagas caso- murmuró Ikuto en su oído- Está loca.

— ¡Creía que me amabas!- su voz se rompió al final y la chica pareció a punto de echar a llorar. Amu la miraba estupefacta, pero entonces una de sus orejas se movió involuntariamente y _lo_ sintió antes de que pasase; el cabello de su nuca se erizó y en su piel percibió la estática.

Saltó llevando el cuerpo cansado del peli azul consigo un segundo antes de que un rayo potente golpease el punto exacto donde antes estaban ambos. El rayo que había salido del cetro de Princesa.

Perfecto. Una lanza-rayos.

Amu corrió como pudo con el peso extra esquivando los rayos mortíferos, pero de repente se sintió muy cansada. _¡Maldición!_, pensó. _Es la transformación lo que te cansa_, dijo Yoru en su interior. Era cierto, transformarse con un chara que no es tuyo gasta mucha más energía de lo normal, por eso se sentía así. Tenía que darse prisa, se dijo, así que decidió poner a Ikuto en un lugar apartado y seguro antes de encarar a la loca... a la chica que estaba de pie al otro lado de la sala limpiándose el rostro mojado de lágrimas.

— ¡Tú... furcia!- le gritó a la cara, sorprendiendo a Amu. Nunca la había llamado eso- ¿Por qué me lo quitas? ¿Por qué lo quieres?

— ¡Están matándolo!- gritó de vuelta la peli rosa esquivando un rayo jade- ¿No ves el estado en que está?

— ¡No es cierto!- dijo Princesa, desquiciada. Saltó hacia delante, hacia Amu, y su cetro se convirtió en una especie de alabarda finamente decorada, pero resistente, y mortífera.- ¡Éramos felices!

— ¡Estás loca!- obvió Amu. Se quedó pensando en las posibilidades, pero sabía que no había mucho tiempo, ni para ella ni para Ikuto. Tenía que hacer entrar en razón a la chica.- ¡Escúchame!

— ¡No!- chilló arremetiendo contra ella, pero Amu ya no estaba allí. Haciendo gala de sus habilidades recién adquiridas, realizó un salto mortal hacia atrás cayendo grácilmente en el suelo frío de metal sin hacer casi ruido.

— Escucha... no sé exactamente quién eres, pero creo que estás en un error... yo no te quiero quitar nada, ni lo he hecho, porque él no es tuyo...

— ¡Mientes!- atacó de nuevo.- Todos quieren quitarme lo que tengo... todos me miran por encima de sus hombros... todos me desprecian o me ignoran por _miedo_...- comenzó a llorar apretando su alabarda hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blancos.- Y los que sí se acercaban a mí, ¡no lo hacían porque les cayese bien si quiera!- chilló con todo lo que tenía en los pulmones mientras su corona se rompía en miles de esquirlas que de repente crecieron hasta obtener un tamaño descomunal y cayeron cuales estalactitas desde arriba, haciéndole a Amu escapar más difícil.

— ¡Ah!- soltó Amu esquivando más por instinto que conscientemente, agradeciendo internamente a Yoru por su ayuda.- Tienes razón- le dijo Amu, confundiendo a la chica, quien respiraba profundamente-, pero puedes cambiar eso. Puedes hacer amigos por tí misma, no tienen por qué acercarse ellos.

— ¡No es cierto!

— ¡Yo quiero ser tu amiga!- gritó Amu como última instancia, ya con lagrimillas en las esquinas de sus ojos viendo cómo ahora los trozos de la corona de la chica se movían a su voluntad y salían disparados hacia ella. No podía hacer el Open Heart porque, al fin y al cabo, no había personalidad X. Justo cuando una estalactita estaba a punto de dar con su rostro, se detuvo.

— ¿Es eso cierto?- dijo Princesa, incrédula.

— Sé que estás confundida, y que te ocultas tras otra personalidad. Te duele pensar que al dejar a otros traspasar tus barreras te hagan daño- dijo Amu ganando confianza y fuerzas para soltar su discurso- Yo fui así también. No tenía amigos por no me acercaba a ellos, y ellos venían hacia mí atraídos por una personalidad que no era la mía.- dijo caminando hacia Princesa- Temía que... todo saliera mal, y que estuviese sola para siempre...

— ¿De verdad?- dijo bajando los brazos.

— Sí- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza-. Pero hubieron personas que, persistentemente, se quedaron conmigo, me conocieron por quien yo en realidad era, y sentí que no era tan malo dejar caer las barreras y se yo misma. Por ello, me gustaría demostrarte que sí es posible, y que yo me quedaré...- Amu sintió su cuerpo pesar de repente diez toneladas y se vio incapaz de seguir manteniéndose de pie. Ante el horror de Ikuto, quien seguía en una esquina recuperando fuerzas, el cuerpo debilitado de Amu caía como una hoja llevada por el viento y la transformación se desvanecía.

— ¡Oye!- comenzó Princesa deshaciendo su transformación antes de salir corriendo hacia la chica- ¿Estás bien? ¡Oye!- tomó su rostro y observó el dorado de los ojos de la chica mirar buscar desesperadamente algo... o alguien.

— ¡Amu!- dijo Ikuto corriendo como pudo hacia la peli rosa, tomando el lugar de Princesa, ignorándola, pero a la chica eso no le importó. Su primera amiga (ya la consideraba tal) se había desmayado. Antes de que pudiese decir nada, escucharon pasos de muchas personas correr por los pasillos de metal, y gritos.

— ¡Son los hombres de mi padre!- dijo Princesa mirando la puerta de la que procedía el ruido.

— Mierda...- murmuró Ikuto viendo que la salida estaba demasiado lejos y no les daría tiempo a escapar...

— ¡Huid!- le dijo la chica a Ikuto y a una Amu semi-consciente- Yo os cubro.

— Pero...- escucharon a Amu susurrar- ¿Y tú?

— Yo estaré bien- dijo con una seguridad que Ikuto nunca había escuchado en la chica desde que la conoció y llamó a su chara- Reina, vamos.

Observaron cómo se transformaba de nuevo, esta vez con dos cetros en vez de uno, sólo que menos decorados, pero pronto se convirtieron en dos espadas finamente hechas, brillantes bajo la luz que provenía desde afuera y los focos del techo. Aunque no pudiesen verlo porque ella estaba de espaldas, Princesa ahora poseía determinación en el rostro. No iba a dejar que su amiga cayese en manos de su padre.

— ¡Corred!- dijo por última vez antes de echar a correr en dirección contraria a la puerta y hacia los guardias.

Ikuto no esperó a que se lo dijesen dos veces. Tomó el cuerpo de Amu con algo de dificultad y ayudó a Yoru a ponerse junto a Amu en sus brazos antes de correr hacia la salida... y su libertad.

Cuando salió se permitió respirar el aire y observar el cielo un segundo, pero cuando la peli rosa en sus brazos se removió, recordó lo que tenía que hacer.

— Yoru, ¿puedes hacer la transformación todavía?- susurró al chara mientras corría en cualquier dirección. Simplemente quería salir de ahí.

— Creo que sí-nya...- murmuró el pequeño gatito y, para demostrarlo, procedió a la transformación, entrando en su huevo y en el pecho del peli azul permitiendo que este se transformase en Black Lynx.

Ahora le tocaba a Ikuto hacer un último esfuerzo. Salto lo más alto que pudo y procedió a ir tejado por tejado, lo más rápido posible, en la primera dirección que pensó: la casa de Amu.

Estaba ya al límite de sus fuerzas cuando llegó al porche de la casita, encontrándose con algo que en otro momento podría congelarlo en el sitio: allí, en la puerta, estaban los padres de la chica con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Además de preocupados, parecía que iban a matar a alguien. Asustado, Ikuto consiguió deshacer la transformación a tiempo antes de ser visto por los adultos y se arrastró hasta ellos poniendo la mejor cara de desesperación que pudo, aunque no tuvo que actuar mucho.

— Por favor...- imploró- Ayúdenos...

— Ikuto-kun...- murmuró la madre de Amu reconociéndole de verlo anteriormente. Miró a su hija y casi se cae del susto al verla así.

— ¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Dónde estabais?- casi gritó el señor Hinamori.

— Cariño, creo que será mejor esperar a que se curen y se calmen las cosas- dijo poniéndole una mano en el pecho- Y tú...- dijo mirando a Ikuto fijamente. Él tragó fuerte- Será mejor que entres.

Al ingresar en el hogar Hinamori, fueron recibidos por una preocupada Ami mirando a su hermana mayor con atención, los ojos brillantes de las lágrimas contenidas y apretando con demasiada fuerza a las charas de Amu.

— Amu...- susurró Ran casi sin respirar.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo Miki por fin liberándose de la fuerza de Ami y llegando junto a Yoru unos segundos antes de que sus hermanas pudiesen seguirla.

— Está agotada-nya...- dijo el chara gato con esfuerzo.- Hicimos el Chara Nari para rescatar a Ikuto-nya.

— Amu...- dijo Su con el ceño fruncido.

Para ese momento ya habían puesto a Amu en uno de los sofás y tomado su temperatura, la cual estaba normal; así que le pusieron un paño húmedo en la frente y esperaron a que despertase.

— ¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Tsumugu Hinamori con los brazos cruzados, actuando como un padre normal. Había visto a ese... joven con su hija un par de veces en la calle, pero nunca lo había conocido en persona.

— Disculpe por no presentarme antes- dijo Ikuto lo más educado que pudo, a pesar de las condiciones en las que estaba (estaba agotado) y que se estaba muriendo de preocupación por su peli rosa.- Me llamo Ikuto Tsukiyomi y soy un... amigo- casi tuerce el gesto al decir "amigo", disgustado por el cómo sonaba. Le sabía a poco, una palabra demasiado pequeña para lo que implicaba la relación entre ella y él, de sus sentimientos hacia la pequeña que descansaba justo frente a sus ojos. Pero claro, eso no se lo puedes decir al padre de la chica en cuestión, y menos en aquella situación- de su hija.

— ¿Por qué no nos ha hablado antes de ti?- dijo con lagrimillas en los ojos.

— Seguramente porque nos llevamos como el gato y el ratón...- dijo Ikuto con una gota en la cabeza.

— Pero yo sí le conozco, cariño- dijo Midori Hinamori con un dedo en la barbilla-. Se quedó aquí hace algunos meses...- se tapó la boca, cayendo en la cuenta que prometió no decir nada.

— ¿¡Qué! ¿Y por qué yo no lo vi?- dijo mirando al peli azul fijamente.- Además, ¿qué es eso de "se quedó aquí"? ¿Dónd-?- y entonces cayó en la cuenta, recordando lo que Ami había dicho antes de volviesen a castigar a la peli rosa. El rostro del hombre fue cambiando de colores, pasando de blanco servilleta al púrpura y luego al azul, finalizando en el rojo ira, echando humo por las orejas.

— Uh oh...- susurró Ikuto esperándose lo peor.

— ¡Tú!- gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones- ¿Qué le has hecho a MI HIJA?- comenzó a llorar a mares. Empuñó sus manos y saltó hacia la yugular del peli azul, encontrándose con un obstáculo.

— ¡Papá!- dijo Amu poniéndose entre su padre y su presa (?). Seguía cansada y apenas podía mantenerse de pie, pero cuando despertó en el sofá lo primero que vio fue el rostro de perfil de un herido Ikuto (que ya había sido curado por Midori mientras él intentaba hablar con el señor Hinamori) que hizo su rostro volverse rojo repentinamente; pero cuando su padre saltó hacia él, no lo pensó y sólo acudió a serle un escudo.

— ¡Amu! ¡Suelta inmediatamente a ese desalmado!- dijo Tsumugu fuera de sí.

— ¡Amu!- dijo el peli azul preocupado viendo las piernas de la chica que lo protegía temblar. Antes de que cayese, la envolvió entre sus brazos y la mantuvo sobre sus pies. A la chica se le subieron los colores inmediatamente.

— Cariño...- murmuró Midori acudiendo al rescate, viendo de antemano lo que esa simple acción (que de paso ella se dio cuenta era para ayudar a su hija) desencadenaría. Agarró a su marido pasando los brazos bajo sus hombros imposibilitando que saltara hacia ambos jóvenes a tiempo. Miró de reojo la escena y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. _Son jóvenes..._ se dijo.

— ¡I-Ikuto!- consiguió decir Amu, alterando más a su padre.

— ¿Sin honoríficos*?- chilló, desmayándose.

* * *

><p>Ahora ya más tranquilos, los cuatro estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina; Amu e Ikuto por un lado y los padres de la chica al otro. Ikuto no pudo evitar pensar que parecía la presentación del primer novio a los padres de la chica.<p>

Mierda, se estaba emocionando demasiado. Quiso darse golpes en la cabeza por ponerse a imaginar imposibles (ya que sabía que Amu nunca lo vería más que una molestia, que una espina en su costado) en un momento así.

— Y bueno...- comenzó Midori para romper el tenso silencio-. ¿Adónde has ido, Amu?

— Mamá... Puedo explicarlo- dijo nerviosa. Escucharon un "Espero que sí" salir de la boca de Tsumugu en un refunfuño- Él...

— Me metí en unos problemas con Easter, la empresa donde mi... padre- dijo con desagrado- trabaja. A mí me obligan a trabajar cuando no quiero, pero hoy me atraparon cuando escapaba.- observó que lo que decía no tenía efecto, así que recurrió a otra táctica- Ellos me obligan a... hacer cosas...- susurró mirando fijamente a la mesa- Me obligan a hacer daño a la gente cuando no quiero...- dijo mirando de reojo a Amu. No quería herirla, pero a veces lo enviaban a él, precisamente a él, a pararles los pies cuando estaban en medio.

— Oh, pobrecillo...- susurró Midori.

— Pero, ¿por qué mi hija?- dijo algo alterado el padre de la mencionada, pero igualmente preocupado por el chico. Había venido tan golpeado...

— No quería inmiscuirla a ella precisamente...- dijo sin poder evitar que algo del cariño que le profesara escapase por sus labios al decir aquello, pero rezó para nadie se diese cuenta. Desgraciadamente para él, el brillo en los ojos de Midori no era normal.- Pero no sé cómo supo que estaba encerrado y... vino a buscarme.

— No podía dejarte ahí- dijo contrariada Amu poniendo su expresión de "_Cool&Spicy_" y cruzándose de brazos, sonrojada- Has hecho mucho por mí, después de todo. Te lo debía- Ikuto suspiró, se esperaba algo así. Al menos había podido ver ese sonrojo tan encantador en su rostro de porcelana.

— _Es demasiado obvio..._- pensó la señora Hinamori con una gotita en la cabeza. Se notaba que a ella le gustaba el chico, pero no daba a su brazo a torcer. Midori miró a Ikuto, viendo en su rostro lo mucho que amaba a su hija, cómo cambiaba su expresión por milésimas cuando ella se sonrojó, cómo movía inconscientemente las manos para tocarla, manteniéndolas encima de la mesa a duras penas; y vio que él la respetaba, porque la amaba. Esperaba por ella, a que ella viniese a él, a que ella le mirase, a que ella lo tocase primero. Pero vio dolor en esos ojos.- Ami mencionó algo sobre que la visitas de noche, Ikuto-kun- comenzó Midori. Seguía algo enfadada por eso. Era incorrecto, y sabía que Ikuto sabía también. ¿Sería por ello el dolor en sus ojos? ¿Porque su amor estaba social y moralmente mal visto? Le pareció muy tierno.

— ¡Mamá...!- dijo Amu sonrojándose más aún y con la boca abierta.

— ¡Es cierto!- dijo el señor Hinamori, alterándose más aún. Comenzó a gritar incoherencias.

— Dijo algo sobre venir de noche, meterte en su cama y...

— ¡"Darle calor a Amu"!- dijo Tsumugu fuera de sí, desmayándose. Amu estaba a punto de sufrir un sangrado nasal.

— Hinamori-san...- comenzó Ikuto sin sonrojarse ni un poco.

— Llámame Midori- dijo ella sonriendo. Le caía bien ese chico. Lo aprobaba. Pero quería ponerlo a prueba.

— Midori-san- asintió el peli azul-, disculpe mi comportamiento. Realmente lo lamento, pero hacía mucho frío y no tenía a dónde ir. Mi casa está constantemente vigilada y no quiero poner en peligro a mi hermana... La única persona que cuida de mi es Amu, y aunque no quiero molestarla mucho- la chica en cuestión pisó su pie bajo la mesa, obviamente en desacuerdo. _Si supieras por qué lo hago, Amu.._, pensó Ikuto antes de seguir hablando-, hay veces en que, sinceramente, es imposible dormir en la calle... Hacía mucho frío esa noche- dijo poniendo ojitos de gatito abandonado- y Amu estaba helada por estar en el balcón.

— ¡No te estaba esperando ni nada por el estilo!- dijo Amu cruzándose de brazos de nuevo, haciendo un puchero. Midori e Ikuto la miraron con cara de "Sí, claro..."

— Y no quise que se resfriara... Y...

— Entiendo, entiendo- dijo Midori ya riéndose de la cara de Amu. Calificaría para un tomate por el tono que la sangre había puesto en su piel.- No hace falta que expliquéis más.

— ¿De verdad?- pregunto la peli rosa, esperanzada. Sin castigos, gritos o encierros... La verdad había sido todo muy tranquilo, pensó. Bueno, así era su madre, al fin y al cabo.

— Gracias- dijo Ikuto mirando a Midori a los ojos.

— Podéis iros, pero no vuelvas a hacernos esto, Amu- la miró muy seria-. Creí que te habías ido, o que te habían secuestrado...

— Lo siento mamá- dijo Amu estirándose para alcanzar su mano y apretándola ligeramente.- No volverá a ocurrir.

— Supongo que tengo que irme yendo ya...- dijo Ikuto levantándose y suspirando. No quería separarse de Amu, no ahora que la tenía tan cerca y que sus padres (al menos su madre, ya que el padre estaba tirando en el suelo) no parecían estar en desacuerdo con su relación... ¡Pero qué estaba pensando! No estaban saliendo y no iban a salir... No podía ponerse a pensar en ello ahora, no quería hacerse sueños imposibles cuando dolería después. Cuando Amu... se vaya con Tadase, alguien de su edad, alguien que encajaría con ella perfectamente. Más que él.

— Espera, Ikuto-kun- dijo Midori con una sonrisa.

— ¿Si?- dijo dándose la vuelta poniendo una sonrisa que no sentía.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí esta noche? Dijiste que no tienes a dónde ir- se acercó a él y comenzó a arrastrarlo escaleras arriba, seguida de Amu.- No tengo el corazón de dejarte así abandonado.

— Um... gracias- dijo Ikuto medio agradecido medio preocupado por el tono en la voz de la mujer.

— Pero, como no tenemos habitación de invitados...- dijo rebuscando en una cómoda en el pasillo, sacando unas sábanas y una almohada extra. Amu se quedó helada en el sitio. ¿Qué tramaba su madre?- ¡Quédate con Amu-chan!

— ¿¡Qué!- dijo Amu, sonrojada de la cabeza a los pies. Ikuto lo estaba ligeramente, y sentía que le iba a sangrar la nariz de un momento a otro. Esto de algún modo se lo esperaba, pero no dejaba de ser sorprendente lo fácil que Midori había aceptado su cercanía con su hija. Estaba feliz.

— Vamos, Amu- dijo su madre dándole suavemente en las costillas con la punta de su dedo después de darle todas las cosas a Ikuto apresuradamente.- Sólo será una noche...- murmuró empujándolos hacia la habitación de la chica. _Espero que esto salga bien, y sean muchas noches más..._ pensaron Midori e Ikuto a la vez, uno con distintas intenciones que otro.

— ¡Pero mamá..!- dijo Amu antes de ver la puerta cerrarse en su cara.

— ¡Buenas noches~!- dijo alegremente.- Por cierto...- susurró-, no quiero ser abuela tan joven, Amu.

Amu se puso tan roja que seguro ganaba el concurso de tomates de la vergüenza que sintió en ese momento. Para más inri, se quedó de piedra cuando sintió unos brazos cruzar su estómago, justo debajo de sus pechos. Sabía que él los había rozado a propósito. Era su plan.

— Mm...- ronroneó Ikuto en su oído- Creo que tu madre me ha dado su aprobación...- sopló su oreja y apretó más los brazos a su alrededor.

— Ikuto...- susurró Amu sintiendo que perdería su control si él seguía así. No sabía lo que podría llegar a hacer...

Para su sorpresa, Ikuto fue bajando suavemente por su cuello con besos del tacto de una pluma, besos ligeros y etéreos, capaces de hacer derretir su cuerpo, haciéndolo parecer gelatina. Finalmente, sintió al chico parar en la unión del cuello con el hombro y no pudo evitar el estremecimiento que bajó por su columna cuando algo húmedo acarició su piel, además de los labios suaves de Ikuto.

— Ah...- una especie de gemido y suspiro salió de sus labios sin que ella lo controlase. Pero es que se sentía tan bien...

Entonces, en ese momento, Ikuto se detuvo abruptamente y ya no estaban esos brazos cálidos rodeándola. _¿Qué?_ Se preguntó Amu dándose la vuelta, sólo para encontrarse con la espalda del peli azul mientras él recogía la almohada y la sábana que había tirado encima de la cama antes de acostarse en el suelo algo alejado de la cama de la chica y susurrar apenas un "Buenas noches". Amu sintió su corazón romperse en miles de esquirlas. ¿Qué habría hecho mal? ¿Estaba mal que suspirara? ¿Estaba mal que lo disfrutara?

¿Acaso él no lo disfrutaba? _Claro, para él debe ser sólo un juego_, pensó resignándose. _Un juego que acabó cuando caí en sus redes..._ Suspiró triste, sintiendo lágrimas apelotonarse en sus ojos. No quería dejarlas caer, no quería mostrarle su debilidad o que él había ganado. Pero le dolía mucho que para él no significase nada, cuando para ella él era todo.

En silencio y en la oscuridad de la noche, dejó que la luz de la luna que entraba por su ventana cerrada iluminara lo suficiente para poder cambiarse a su usual pijama rosa. No debía llorar, se repitió incansablemente en todo su camino hasta su cama; pero sus ojos traicioneros dejaron escapar algunas gotas cuando vagaron hacia la figura del chico gato en el suelo frío.

Yoru estaba equivocado, Ikuto no la amaba. No se preocupaba por sus sentimientos, no le importaba si ella disfrutaba de su compañía o si quería más de sus besos, de sus caricias... Aunque se sonrojase cuando estaba cerca e intentase apartarlo, ya no podía negar a estas alturas que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. No podía creer que su primer amor terminase tan rápido, con lo que le había costado a ella darse cuenta. Ahora ya no podía contener las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro, incansables, siempre siendo sustituidas por otras que brotaban de sus ojos dorados que seguían fijos en el cuerpo del chico, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Enterró el rostro en sus almohadas para intentar que él no se diese cuenta del ruido que hacían sus sollozos, pero en medio del silencio de la noche era muy difícil tapar cualquier ruido.

Ikuto alzó su rostro para ver el cuerpo de la chica que amaba cubierto por el edredón de su cama. No podía ver su rostro, pero sí una maraña de cabellos rosados esparcirse por todas partes. Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que ella estaba agarrando con demasiada fuerza una de las almohadas que había en su cama y que su cuerpo se sacudía casi imperceptiblemente.

— Amu...- susurró, pero ella no pudo escucharle. Abrió los ojos al escuchar el débil sonido del llanto de la chica, cayendo en la cuenta de que la había hecho llorar.

Pero no podía evitarlo, pensó. No supo qué le había poseído cuando decidió abrazarla allí mismo en la puerta, incapaz de controlarse ante lo indefensa que se veía, lo hermosa que estaba y el que Midori le hubiese dado permiso. Por un momento, sintió esperanza por ese futuro tan soñado. Sólo quería amarla y que ella lo amase, quería acariciarla toda la noche y que él fuese lo primero que ella viese por la mañana y viceversa, quería fundirse en ese aroma a fresas del cabello rosa que era su favorito... Pero despertó al escuchar su melodiosa voz, aquella que en sus sueños decía las palabras que quería escuchar, soltar un gemido de placer. Tan exquisito, que era capaz de encenderle y obligarle a hacer cosas que antes no se había atrevido. Quiso arrancarle esa camiseta, quiso acostarla en el suelo y hacerlo toda lo noche; pero se dio cuenta a tiempo que no podía. Ella no lo querría, le disgustaría y lo odiaría para siempre. _Pero ha suspirado por ti_, decía una voz en su cabeza, la cual acalló diciendo que había sido instintivo.

Y se separó de ella, obligándose a calmarse. Se acostó en el suelo que, aunque estaba enmoquetado, dejaba pasar algo del frío; rezando para que eso enfriase su cuerpo. Intentó dormir, pero no podía. Escuchó con atención el rozar de la ropa de Amu mientras ella se cambiaba, imaginando que era él quien lo hacía, que tocaba su cremosa piel centímetro a centímetro, disfrutando de su olor y su sabor, dejando su propio aroma en su piel, marcando su propiedad. Sacudió la cabeza, dándose cuenta que no llegaba a ninguna parte.

Pero ahora ella lloraba. _¿Por qué?_, se preguntaba,

Quitó la sábana de encima y se enderezó para mirarla más de cerca, incapaz de ver nada más que su cabello rosa. Se acercó y removió unos mechones con cuidado, descubriendo una mejilla enrojecida llena de lágrimas. Amu se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos, enderezándose en la cama. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, y de ellos salían lágrimas en cascadas mojando su cabello, el cual se pegaba a la piel de su rostro, y la almohada que antes ahogaba sus llantos.

— Amu...- susurró Ikuto, pero ella desvió el rostro.

— No me mires- le dijo mirando a cualquier lado menos el chico que estaba allí enfrente.

— ¿Por qué?- preguntó apoyándose en la cama y mirándola fijamente hasta que ella se rindió y se giró para verle. Le dolía mucho hacerlo, observar sus ojos fijos en ella sabiendo que la preocupación que habían en ellos era falsa.

— Estoy horrible- respondió, pero Ikuto sabía que era mentira.

— Eres hermosa.

— No es cierto.

— No te ves a ti misma muy bien-dijo Ikuto con una media sonrisa algo forzada. Lo que menos sentía en ese momento era alegría al ver llorar a la chica que amaba.

— No te rías de mi- dijo ella sintiendo más lágrimas en los ojos- Por favor- pidió-, no podré soportarlo más.

— ¿El qué?- dijo Ikuto. Nada tenía sentido lo que ella decía.

— Me mientes, te burlas de mi, me haces creer que...- se calló ante lo que iba a decir, mirando de nuevo a otro lado. "Me haces creer que te gusto, que me quieres", había estado a punto de decir, pero era como admitir en voz alta que le gustaba. Se sonrojó.

— ¿Amu?- dijo acercándose. Se había sonrojado de nuevo, esta vez sin motivo.- Yo no te miento- frunció el ceño. Era cierto que le gustaba molestarla y hacerla enfadar, pero es que era irresistible su rostro rojo de la vergüenza y la ira, además de los balbuceos ininteligibles en su voz o sus reacciones exageradas.

— Sí lo haces.

— No.

— Sí.

— Amu- dijo Ikuto-. Detengamos esta estúpida discusión, por favor. Dime qué te pasa o qué te he hecho. No entiendo por qué te pones así...

— ¡Déjame!- chilló en un susurró, ya que no quería alertar a sus padres o su hermana.

— ¡No te soltaré hasta que me digas qué he hecho mal!- dijo él sujetando sus hombros.

— ¿Quieres saberlo?- dijo ella, ya enfadada por la falsa preocupación del chico. El falso brillo de sus ojos, el falso temblor de sus manos en sus hombros- Te acercas a mí, me abrazas, me besas- dijo sonrojada a más no poder-. ¡Pero te vas y me dejas sola! ¡No te entiendo!- soltó una risilla nerviosa y desvió su mirada para no decirle todo lo que sentía, débil ante el profundo azul de sus iris brillantes- Yoru se equivoca o me miente...- murmuró muy bajito, pero Ikuto lo escuchó de todos modos.

— ¿Yoru?- dijo Ikuto- ¿Qué tiene Yoru que ver con esto?- sospechaba por dónde iban las cosas.

— Me dijo... Me dijo...- Amu estaba llorando de nuevo, incapaz de aguantar las lágrimas- Dijo que no te importaba que fuese tan pequeña. Dijo que yo te había cambiado; dijo que...- hipó ligeramente, intentando ocultar sus lágrimas sin éxito- ¡Dijo que amabas!- soltó por fin después de mucho intentarlo, pero rompió en llanto de nuevo.

Incapaz de hacer nada más o de resistirse, la chica se dejó abrazar por él y enterró su rostro en su pecho, mojándolo con sus lágrimas. A él no le importaba, sólo se preocupó de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas pensando en lo que ella había dicho. ¿Por qué Yoru habría dicho eso? ¿Cuándo? Pero ella debería estar contenta, ¿no? ¿Por qué lloraba, entonces?

Ah, claro. Había caído en la cuenta ahora. Esta era la consecuencia de sus actos. De alejarse cuando estaba a punto de perder el control.

— ¿Sabes qué?- dijo Amu, pero no esperaba una respuesta- Yo le creí.- soltó otra risa nerviosa.

— Amu...-susurró Ikuto preocupado.

— Ikuto...- susurró ella en respuesta antes de sacudir su cabeza- Supongo que no debería afectarme, pero no puedo evitarlo. ¿Sabes por qué?- él miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con esa cabellera rosada que tanto quería, pero cerró los ojos suspirando. Esperaba que ella dijese "yo tampoco lo sé" o algunas de las cosas que solía decir abruptamente para salir del paso. Pero lo que ella le dijo lo dejó congelado- Porque te amo, Ikuto.

Él creyó que su corazón se había detenido por unos segundos, al igual que su cuerpo. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Había dicho lo que creía había dicho? Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Se dio cuenta que tenía que decir algo, que el silencio había perdurado demasiado tiempo. Amu se impacientaba y lo que quedaba de su corazón de rompía por la falta de respuesta, temerosa de que la soltara repentinamente y se alejara de ella.

Pero pasó lo contrario. Él la apretó fuerte unos segundos antes de soltarla y mirarla a los ojos seriamente, pero había un ligero rojo en sus mejillas. Él sonrió y dijo:

— Ya también de quiero, Amu- se acercó a ella y olió el aroma de su cabello suavemente antes de descender y tener los ojos de la peli rosa a la altura de los suyos.- Siempre lo he hecho.

Antes de que ella pudiese responder, sintió en sus labios algo suave y cálido acariciarlos, cayendo en la cuenta que eran los labios de Ikuto que se presionaban con los suyos. Roja hasta más no poder, fue repitiendo las palabras del peli azul en su cabeza hasta que lo internalizó. Casi salta de alegría. Pero, a cambio, lo que hizo fue devolver con ganas ese beso tan deseado por ambos, aquel en que le decían al otro lo que se habían callado durante mucho tiempo.

Pronto se les acabó el aire y se separaron a regañadientes antes de mirarse a los ojos, perdiéndose mutuamente en ellos. Respiraban acompasadamente, tan cerca el uno del otro que podían saborear el aliento del otro. Amu sólo se podía quedar quieta mientras él volvía al ataque y juntaba sus labios con suavidad pero con brusquedad a la vez, hambriento, notándose que llevaba esperando eso desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ella también lo había estado esperando, aunque ella misma no se hubiese dado cuenta.

Inconscientemente pasó sus brazos alrededor de cuello del chico, enterrando sus dedos en los cabellos de su nuca, maravillándose una vez más de la suave textura que tenía, como el pelaje de un gato muy grande. Él, por otro lado, había pasado sus brazos bajo los de ella, abrazándola por la cintura, manteniéndola lo más pegada a él posible, si cabe. Amu mentiría si dijese que no se sorprendió cuando sintió algo húmedo acariciar sus labios pegados a los de Ikuto, pero eso no evitó que se sobresaltara. ¿Debería dejarle paso? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Hasta dónde llegarían? Pero decidió dejarse llevar por el momento un poco más, abriendo su boca al chico y permitiendo que recorriera cada centímetro de su cavidad bucal con su lengua, que no le daba asco como pensaba que le darían ese tipo de besos, sino que la hacía sentirse muy bien. Decidió participar también, así que tomo algo de valor y se aventuró a tocar la lengua del chico con la suya, siendo recibida con algo de sorpresa, pero el chico parecía contento.

Cuando se les acabó el aire no se separaron del todo, simplemente permitieron suficiente espacio para que el aire pasara sin que perdiesen contacto en ningún momento, y siguieron probando el sabor del otro. Pronto, esa posición se les hizo poca, así que Amu fue echándose para atrás arrastrando a Ikuto con ella quedando debajo de él, pero la posición no les pareció incómoda para nada.

— Amu...- susurró Ikuto cuando respiraron de nuevo, pero esta vez no juntaron sus bocas de nuevo, sino que él guió sus labios hacia la comisura de los de ella, procediendo a bajar por su mandíbula dejando un rastro húmedo a su paso.

Mientras tanto, Amu estaba extasiada. Un montón de sensaciones nuevas la recorrían de pies a cabeza, una corriente eléctrica corriendo por su columna, fuego allí donde él la besaba o estremecimientos, pero no de frío. En su estómago sentía demasiadas mariposas para ser verdad, casi hasta el punto de dolerle; pero además de eso había otra cosa, más fuerte, más potente... Como un fuego que se había quedado en su estómago... no, más abajo...

Amu se sonrojó más aún al sentir _algo_ allí abajo cuando Ikuto besó su cuello con mucha intensidad, haciendo que ella soltase otro gemido como antes. Y, al igual que antes, Ikuto se detuvo. Pero no se sintió herida, más bien enfadada de que hubiese parado.

— Amu...- murmuró Ikuto, pero su voz se escuchaba distinta, ronca.- Creo que.. es mejor que paremos aquí...- jadeaba en busca de aire, impidiéndole hablar coherentemente.

— Ikuto...- Amu se dio cuenta de que ella también jadeaba.- ¿Por... por qué?- consiguió decir.

— No creo... que pueda controlarme- sonrió y besó un poco más abajo de su clavícula, cerca de donde estaban los crecientes pechos de la chica.

— ¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar. No era que no lo hubiese escuchado o entendido; más bien preguntaba por qué se detenía y controlaba si era algo que ella no quería.

— No quiero precipitarme- susurró, pero seguía besando allí donde alcanzara-, no te lo mereces. Tiene que ser algo especial. Además, no quiero hacerte daño.

— Mientras seas tú no me importa- dijo ella. No sabía quién era la que decía eso en sus labios. Tenía que ser cosa del momento, porque su usual yo no diría esas cosas tan... vergonzosas.

— Ya lo sé, mi pequeña pervertida- dijo él ya con la voz normal, pero contento de escuchar esas palabras. Esbozó la sonrisa burlona de siempre mientras estiraba un brazo y acariciaba la pierna de la chica por encima de la ropa, haciéndola sobresaltarse. Siguió subiendo, pasando de cerca un lugar que Amu deseaba con una repentina intensidad que tocase, hasta que llegó a su pequeña barriga, descubierta al subir la camisa del pijama. Él abrió su mano al completo y apenas un poco de piel estaba descubierta.- Pero eres muy pequeña para mí- dijo algo sonrojado por decir esas cosas. Era mucho más vergonzoso decirlo en serio que bromeando-, te haría daño.

Ella entendió a lo que se refería, aunque exactamente no supiese mucho sobre el tema. Estaba más roja que el rojo más profundo, pero asintió de todos modos tomando la mano que había en su barriga. Suspiró y sonrió dulcemente mirando al chico a los ojos asintiendo de nuevo, dándole a entender que tenía razón.

— Esperaré- dijo ella.

— Esperaremos- dijo él acomodándose mejor para tratar de que ella no soportase nada de su peso- Pero eso no quiere decir que no hagamos otras cosas...- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado que Amu conocía como la más pervertida.

No le dio tiempo a decir nada porque pronto sus labios estuvieron ocupados. Inmediatamente volvió a calentarse el ambiente y ella sólo pudo responder a sus cálidos besos con todas sus fuerzas.

— Te quiero...- le dijo a Ikuto mientras respiraba.

— Te amo...- respondió con la voz ronca de nuevo antes de acortar la distancia entre ellos.

Otra vez de día. Los rayos de Sol la golpeaban de lleno como en el día anterior, pero al menos hoy era domingo y podría descansar. Amu apretó más los párpados enfadada por tener que soportar la luz tan brillante, maldiciendo en voz baja por no cerrar las cortinas anoche... ¿Anoche? Es verdad, ¿qué había pasado anoche? Sólo recordaba haberse desmayado tras la lucha con Princesa y despertar viendo a Ikuto...

— ¿Haces esos ruidos siempre cuando te despiertas o es sólo por hoy?- escuchó una voz provenir de su izquierda, además de algo suave recorrer su mejilla con suavidad. Conocía esa voz, conocía esa mano. Abrió los ojos abruptamente encontrándose con...

— Ikuto- susurró mirando su rostro apoyado en la palma de su mano abierta, el codo a su vez apoyando en la cama. No pudo evitar pasar sus orbes doradas por sus perfectas facciones, mirar sus ojos azules que la cautivaron desde el primer momento, su cabello, del mismo color que sus ojos, alborotado y con cada punta hacia una dirección distinta... Se sonrojó ligeramente.

— Me encanta cuando te sonrojas- susurró él acercándose para darle un ligero beso allí donde estaba rojo en su mejilla. Entonces todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior acudieron de sopetón a la mente de la peli rosa, consiguiendo que se pusiera de un profundo carmín.- ¿Pensando en cosas divertidas? Yo quiero también- la molestó el chico.

— ¿Es cierto lo que pasó anoche? ¿No fue un sueño?- dijo confundida.

— ¿Un sueño?- dijo él algo sorprendido, pero sonrió de todos modos- ¿Es que no recuerdas nada?- ella sólo le devolvió la mirada, esperando una respuesta. Pero él quería seguirle molestando- ¿Acaso no recuerdas los besos... las caricias... mi lengua pasando por cada centímetro de tu piel... la sensación de mi-?- mientras enumeraba hacía las cosas que mencionaba, pero en la última fue cortado abruptamente por una Amu roja hasta más no poder que le golpeó en un brazo con la fuerza que pudo. Eso no lo recodaba.

— ¿Qué me has hecho?- chilló ella levantando las sábanas comprobando que seguía con la ropa puesta.

— Auch, Amu... Eso duele- se quejó Ikuto sobando la zona golpeada pero con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. No pudo evitar reír al ver lo nerviosa que Amu estaba y la vergüenza reflejada en su rostro.- Es broma- consiguió decir entre risas-. Nunca hice nada que tú no quisieras.

— Hmp- dijo ella todavía roja cruzándose de brazos. Pero lo recordaba todo. Los te quiero, los besos, los abrazos...

Miró a su lado encontrándose con un Ikuto riendo acostado cómodamente en su cama junto a ella, un brazo alrededor de ella y el otro sobre sus ojos. Amu sonrió, decidida a hacerle pagar por burlarse de ella. Rápidamente, para que él no pudiese reaccionar, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y junto sus labios en un beso tímido y suave, pero que reflejaba sus sentimientos.

Había conseguido su objetivo. Él dejó de reír, sobresaltado al verse atacado repentinamente, pero aceptó aquel regalo con alegría y contento de que fuese ella quien deseara acercarse a él primero.

— No sabía que eras tan pervertida a esta hora, Amu- dijo cuando se separaron. Pero habían sonrisas en sus rostros.

— Te quiero- dijo ella de sopetón, todavía roja.

— Yo también te quiero- susurró él en su oído antes de besar sus labios de nuevo.- Ah, por cierto- dijo cuando pararon para respirar de nuevo. Miró a su ahora novia a los ojos antes de sonreír y decir- Deberías hacer el Chara Nari con Yoru más veces. Estabas muy sexy- ronroneó ya preparado para el golpe que ella le dio en el mismo brazo de antes.

— ¡Amu! ¡Ikuto!- escucharon la voz de Midori desde abajo- ¡El desayuno está listo~!

— Creo que mejor vamos bajando- dijo Amu nerviosamente saltando de la cama.

— Pues yo creo que mejor te peinas un poco, Amu- dijo su nombre con más énfasis, haciendo sonrojar a la chica- Al menos así no parecerá que has pasado toda la noche...

— Cállate- lo cortó antes de que siguiese diciendo esas cosas. Se miró en un espejo y gimió contrariada al ver la maraña en la que su hermoso cabello rosado se había convertido- Esto es tu culpa- lo miró de reojo por el reflejo.

— Claro- dijo él acercándose para abrazarla y darle un beso en cuello mientras ella se peinaba.

— Tú también deberías...

— ¡Nee-chan! ¡Nii-chan!-irrumpió Ami en la habitación, sobresaltando ambos chicos, Amu sonrojándose de verse pillada en esa situación.- ¡Ah! ¡Perdón!- dijo ella antes de cerrar la puerta tan rápido como la había abierto. Escucharon el sonido de la corta carrera de la niña mientras bajaba las escaleras diciendo algo como: "Tardarán en bajar porque están haciendo cosas de mayores".

Amu se heló en el sitio. ¡Sus padres! Tenía miedo de su reacción, para ser sincera.

Primero, escuchó la risilla de su madre medio ahogada por el grito de su padre, pero luego él se calmó. Seguro habría sido su madre.

— ¿Bajamos, Amu?- dijo Ikuto en su oído ofreciéndole su mano a la peli rosa. Ella la aceptó, alegre y con una sonrisa.

Lo admitía. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de aquel chico cosplayeado de gato pervertido, aquel chico que siempre la molestaba y buscaba algún modo de hacer su vida un infierno. Pero era una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado.

* * *

><p>*Con lo de que "se refiere a Ikuto" (lo dice Amu después de que Ami preguntase dónde estaba) es porque hay una costumbre en la que a las parejas de tus hermanosas les llamas "hermanos" también.

*Ami habla en 3º persona. Es tan moe~!

*yandere: sigue la idea de "tsundere". Para aquellos que no lo sepan, yandere en una persona que en un principio es toda amistosa y sonrisas, pero en realidad los yanderes son crueles y sádicos. Véase, Rusia (Hetalia Axis Powers) o Katerina (Seikon no Qwaser) o Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki).

*Los honoríficos. En Japón, siempre _siempre_ se le llama a alguien con un honorífico, ya sea -san, -kun o lo que sea. El que llames a alguien sin honoríficos significa dos cosas: 1º eres familia o 2ºson personas **muy **cercanas... no sé si me entendéis *sube cejas*

Pues eso. Quería variar un poquito de temática en mis fics y me decidí a hacer uno fluff. Escribiendo vomité algo de arco iris xD Bueno, realmente me queda mucho por aprender, así que si alguien desea comentar algo, existe el botón de reviews! ^^ Es muy fácil! Sólo mueves los dedos y escribes con tranquilidad tus pensamientos xD


End file.
